


Domesticity

by sgtcyanide221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcyanide221b/pseuds/sgtcyanide221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into what life, the domestic life of the murder husbands could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

F a m i l y.

F a m i l y.

There was a point in Jim Moriarty’s life where the word family was a negative, and every such thing associated with it brought on a new wave of pain and torment and disgust at himself. Now, at the age of thirty-six, and with a small brood of his own, and on the threshold of married life, he found himself more accustomed.

The night was young, in a manner of speaking: the warmth of an August breeze, in the final stages of summer whipped around the patio, which overlooked the lush greenery and the covered swimming pool. The consulting criminal was curled into one of the wicker chairs sat on the patio, observing the garden before him, lost in his own world, drumming a steady beat against the bump of his stomach in a rhythm which matched the firm kicks emanating from his daughter. 

"Lex, stop, love." Jim groaned quietly, shifting in his seat to find a more comfortable position which would alleviate the pressure on his back and ease the pain he was in. Alexis was due in a matter of weeks, and as a matter of fact that was where Sebastian currently was; the sniper was putting the finishing touches to her bedroom, having fought Jim down, and was doing the majority of the work himself, all Jim had done was decide on the aesthetic aspects. 

Now, in the early evening, Jim Moriarty was alone with his animals, and his two children: one yet to face the world, and another one beside of him, barely a year old, and already a striking resemblance to his father. His pet wolf paced back and to at his side, as a protector, while Sebastian’s bear wandered the garden, looking for food. 

Jim had been so lost in the world, that he had been unaware of Sebastian’s approach. He felt the arms around his shoulders and leaned back into the embrace almost unconsciously. The small huff of a sigh slipped from him without Jim intending to, and he forced himself up and onto his feet, to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck, ignoring the still wet paint on his fiance’s clothes. 

"Hey there," Jim murmured to Sebastian’s neck, planting a soft kiss on the spot.

"You looked to peaceful to disturb," Sebastian replied honestly, locking his hands on the small of Jim’s back. "It’s rare you stop and have some time for yourself, so I thought that I’d let you be."

Jim grinned up at him and giggled. “I was enjoying some quiet time, until your daughter decided to kick seven shades of hell out of my insides.” He replied. “So, it’s fine. I was already disturbed.” He shook his head and laughed quietly, as he took in Sebastian’s appearance. “You’re going to have to get changed, my love. As far as I can recall, you’re taking my place at a meeting this evening, aren’t you? With the Americans?”

Sebastian wrinkled his nose and frowned. “Our daughter is days away from being born, and you still want me in meetings? That’s a little unfair, Jimmy.” 

Jim pouted. “The Empire cannot fail, my love. We have each other, and our family, but without the Empire we have no way to support them…”

It was perfectly reasonable, neither Jim nor Sebastian were the type of person to work an ordinary job, and so the Empire was their sole means of income, therefore it was essential that it remained active during Jim’s time away from the throne, while he was pregnant. 

Not exactly happy, Sebastian kissed Jim firmly, tugging him as close as was possible, and gave his arse a teasing squeeze, before he pulled away and turned to return to the house so that he could change. “You coming, Jimmy? Thought you liked helping me undress?” He teased over his shoulder.

Jim scrambled after his lover, and by the time he had settle on the edge of the bed to approve or disapprove of Sebastian’s clothes, Alexis had settled, and simply, Jim was under the impression that she was aware of her father’s presence.


End file.
